Fandom Memetics
Like in all fandoms, memes and in-jokes are bound to happen eventually, and the situation was no different here. Some of them morphed into events and others morphed into fandom aus, whilst others were merely the bubblings of whatever was going on in the community at that point in time. While this listing will not be in terms of chronology, a listing it will be nonetheless. Big thanks to both the thneedtimes and the unlesspress from which we were able to add most of the information here from! Stay Stupid, Baby A catchphrase popularized by the ask blog ask-swag-onceler, it was one of many which he made use of frequently. The first use of this phrase can be seen way back at the beginning of his run here, though he of course used it many times after to the point where it would be nigh impossible for us to link to every single instance. The phrase proliferated into fanart, more fanart, macro-style images, and of course popular ubiquitous usage. A classic, in many ways. The origin of the phrase started outside the onceler fandom though, between Swag Onceler's original mod and an old friend who originally coined the phrase. You have tumblr user bennyslegs to thank for the term's existence. Go thank them sometime! Ed Helms Discovers Oncest April 25th, 2012 started out innocuously enough. Ed Helms was holding a live Q&A with Funny or Die and everyone was well enough aware of it. For context, Ed Helms was the voice actor behind the Onceler in the 2012 Lorax movie. What happened next will live down in infamy, all of the relevant parts of which were edited together here. A tumblr post with the audio clips also made the rounds and people were understandably mortified. By the end of the day though, almost everyone managed to bounce back and make the best of it all in the end. Many of the quotes from that interview became running jokes in and of themselves. A personal favorite. Swoncest Begins The very same day that all of the above occurred, the ask blog Swag Onceler decided to pay Oneler a visit. At this point in time, interactions between ask blogs were still rare, few and far in between. The shipping that almost immediately began is more understandable in that light. The blog roadkillcakes popped up, and tumblr user froggyflan was encouraged to create an askblog for the pairing (now deleted). April 25 2012 was a harrowing day for us all. "Ye" On June 16, 2012, the lorax-fandom-anonymous blog on tumblr posted this confession relating to oncest. Usually for their submissions, this blog would overlay the anonymous text over an image from either the 2012 movie, the 1972 classic cartoon, and sometimes from either other bits of classic seuss or fanart from tumblr with the proper credits given. This time around though, the mods decided to take matters into their own hands and drew an image of their own. In that day alone, "Ye" became synonymous with the ship oncest. The post itself, needless to say traveled fast, leading to the popularization of the phrase "GOOD OLD FASHIONED, FAMILY FRIENDLY, ALL AMERICAN ONCEST" in a way of poking fun in the picture's original context. The original blog this image spawned from itself posted a swoncest remix of the pose, and references to it have continued since. The Water Balloon War On July 4th, 2012 ask-swag-onceler found cowboyonceler in the desert. In the original post he was under the weird and stupid assumption that he was in the wild west, because the only deserts that can exist are apparently in the wild west. Confused at the presence of such things as "the local populace" and "camel transportation" he took a picture sharing his baby complaints, adding the tag "NOW HOW THE SHIT DO I FIND THAT COWBOY ONCELER SO WE CAN HAVE A WATER BALLOON." Because as we all know, picking a fight with people who are obviously stronger and better coordinated than ourselves always works out for the best. People were obviously interested in the showdown. The water balloon fight quickly went beyond the two of them and next thing everyone knew, a fandomwide nightblogging session took over everyone's dashboards. ☄ ☄ ☄ ☄ ☄ ☄ ☄ ☄ ☄ ☄ DROP IT On Mar. 22nd, 2012, the climactic line, “…and nothing is going to stop me!” was forever ruined (or arguably improved) by the infamous "When I'm Biggering" fanvid, also known as the Drop it Video. Other versions include the ask blog drop it and the cosplay drop it. I Can't Believe Rocky the Rockstar is Fucking Dead Jan. 21st, 2013, was the night everyone couldn’t believe that Rocky the Rockstar was fucking dead. What started this apparent nightblogging disaster was a fanfiction idea and some very confused anons. Truly a recipe for that could lead to nothing good. Everyone began playing along and eventually the joke ended in tears, regret, and a mourning blog (now deleted but everything on the internet will continue to live on in order to haunt us). Nowadays, dead Rocky remains a meme among those who remember this night. Granch The Granch. Granch. Where does one even begin with the Granch? He's the Granch. He was the Thneedville High principal and frankly...well. People liked him. People...liked him. He came out of nowhere and people even drew fanart of him. Honestly I think we all appreciate him for it, even if we are all slightly wondering if he was just a mass fever dream we all invented. But no, the Granch existed, and his tale lives on today. Green Beans Text Here The DVD Release Text Here The Water Hose Text Here How Bad Me Be? Text Here Grape Text Here The Attack of Beyonce-ler Text Here The Rave Gifs Text Here Who's Up for Ninths? Text Here The Askblog Identity Riot Text Here Gentleman Onceler Marries the Fandom Text Here